thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence J. Flannery
Terrence J. Flannery was a low-time conman and money launderer, appearing in Painkiller Jane vs. The Darkness crossover comic. Biography Early Life From kindergarten, Terry used lies to con people for their money. Over the years, he became infamous for this trait, gaining the Terry the Turd nickname in the criminal underground. At some point, Terry framed 22 Brides gang of stealing money from Cuban gangsters residing in Miami and stole five million yen from Yakuza boss, Murimata. Stealing Money From Frankie Franchetti After Frankie Franchetti gives Terry three hundred fifty thousands dollars to launder, he decides instead to steal the money and leave the city. As Terrence runs through an alleyway with a luggage full of Frankie's money, a group of ninjas attack him. The ninjas reveal to be sent by Murirata - a Yakuza leader from which Terrence stole five million yen. Although Terrence doesn't recall Murirata, the Yakuza leader recalls him and tells the ninjas to return with enough of his anatomy to compensate for his financial loss. Before they can attack him, a yellow car rams the ninjas. The woman inside tells Terrence to get in and he complies. As they drive away, the woman reveals to be a stripper, much to Terrence's excitement. The Stripper The Stripper then brings Terrence to her home. Terrence tells her that nobody knows his whereabouts, pleasing the Stripper. The Stripper then proceeds to locked her apartment door and activate arm restraints on the chair Terrence is sitting on. Thinking that its part of the show, Terrence asks if she does this because she likes a captive audience. Joyfully, the Stripper corrects him, saying that she's not that kind of stripper and opens up a closet full of stripped human skin. Terrified, Terrence screams to let him go, but the Stripper ignores him, binds his mouth and proceeds to name the people she has killed, including her mother, father, aunt, her doctor, pizza delivery guy, a homeless man and many other. She then reassures Terrence, that he won't feel anything during the procedure as she will pump him full of painkillers. The Stripper then proceeds to strip off Terry's skins. Before she can complete her work, she hears someone walking to towards her apartment. As Jackie Estacado breaks down the door and enters the apartment, the Stripper slashes his chest with a scalper, having heard their steps. Painkiller Jane then returns fire and enters the apartment alone, leaving the wounded Jackie behind. Inside she's horrified to find Terrence, still alive, being stripped of his skin. Realizing that Jane is distracted, the Stripper pierces both of her palms with scalpels. She then catches her guns and shoots her. Seriously wounded, Jane lays on the ground, asking Jackie to use his powers, but the latter still needs time to recover from his wound. The Stripper then decides to start from Jackie as his skin is smooth and pretty. Jane tries to stop her, but gets a meat cleaver in her back. At that moment, Jackie's powers kick in and he proceeds to rip the Stripper into pieces. After the Stripper's death, Terry pleads them to bring him to the hospital. As they both need to bring Terrence's head to their employers, Jane decides to cut it in half so they both could accomplish their task. Jackie then takes the meat cleaver and proceeds with the plan, much to the horror of Terrence. Personality Terry was an exceptional greedy man who would earn money by stealing it from others, usually dangerous criminals. He quickly became so infamous for his greed, that the criminal underground gave him Terry The Turd's nickname for his behaviour. Even with his shady background, Terry could convince others in letting him to launder their money. Gallery Stripper2.jpg|Terry attacked by ninjas. Stripper3.jpg|Terry saved by the Stripper. Stripper5.jpg|Terry brought to the Stripper's apartment. Stripper6.jpg|Terry trapped by the Stripper. Stripper8.jpg|The Stripper preparing to skin Terry alive. Stripper22.jpg|Terry stripped off of his skin. Stripper28.jpg|Painkiller Jane suggesting to cut Terry's head in half. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Criminals Category:Comic Deceased